Heavy Heart Healing
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But what if life takes away those lemons before you can do anything with them. Sometimes, you have to make your own way, and find a new happiness to heal your heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Broken and Rescued

Kagome sighed as she sat on the lip of the well. She could feel the tears threatening to fall once again, but she pushed them away. They would do her no good. A week now her tears had fallen when she was alone, but it was time to cease their trails. She needed to accept the fate handed to her, even if it wasn't something she wanted.

A week ago, she and her group had destroyed Naraku. He had fallen just as they knew he would. Everything had been happy going. They celebrated for all of a few minutes, and then Kagome's world started to change. It was time to take care of the jewel. So she did, ordering it to disappear completely. For a moment she thought it worked. And in a way it did. The jewel was gone. It would never be something they had to deal with ever again. But it left Kagome feeling alone and cold.

The jewel had disappeared, but it left a surprise in its wake. For one, the surprise was welcomed with open arms, for another, not so much. There between them, as if nothing had happened, was Kikyou. It was as if she hadn't died twice now. She had an actual body and a beating heart. InuYasha was ecstatic and immediately took the now undead priestess in his arms.

Kagome could only stare as he kissed her, making his choice right in front of the younger miko. It hurt and she wanted to cry, but she held them at bay. She was seeing InuYasha happier than she had ever seen him before, and that was enough for her. So she had pushed back her feelings, and congratulated them. She always said she wanted InuYasha happy, even if that wasn't with her.

Her first tears fell that night. But she still hadn't realized just how much fate decided to attack her. The next day she had needed to use her reiki, just to realize that it was gone. She had nothing left. She was just a normal human being. Kikyou on the other hand had no problems with her powers. If anything they seemed stronger. That night Kagome cried harder.

She pulled herself together though as Sango and Miroku married. She was happy for them, and wanted to celebrate. Miroku was finally able to settle down without the worry of his hand killing him and his family. It was something that deserved to be celebrated. It was that night, after the celebrations that Kagome was dealt the most devastating blow. She said her goodbyes to her friends, minus InuYasha and Kikyou, and decided to go home. But when she jumped into the well she was met with a hard and unforgiving ground. The jewel had taken her family from her. She cried for hours in that spot.

Sango found her the next morning, and brought her back to their hut. Kagome kept her tears at bay until sundown and let them lose once everyone was asleep. Everything had been taken from her. InuYasha, her reiki, her home. She had nothing left. She couldn't leave the village because she was no longer a miko and had nothing to offer another village. She would be stuck here, labeled an old maid, and forced to just let life pass her by.

It wasn't something she was looking forward to at all.

She was startled and let out a squeak as a gust of wind rushed past her, knocking her off balance and making her fall back into the well. Just as she thought she was going to seriously to be hurting in a few seconds, a calloused hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking her up and out of the well. With a panting breath Kagome looked up into smirking blue eyes.

"How's my woman?" Kouga asked, and Kagome sighed in relief. At least it was Kouga, and not some other demon that she couldn't fight off. She looked down and ground her teeth together. Was this what she was going to have to deal with? Worry who everyone was and weather they were friend or foe.

Why her? What did she do to deserve everything that was suddenly thrown in her lap. She felt toned arms wrap around her and suddenly she was pulled into an armored chest. A large hand cupped the back of her head holding her to him, and she broke. She sobbed out, her tears flowing freely. Just moments ago she refused to cry, and now she was sobbing into the arms of Kouga.

The wolf prince could smell the turmoil drenching Kagome's scent and immediately grabbed ahold of her. He had no idea what was going on, but he hated how his woman was upset. She should always be vibrant and smiling, not this. Anything but this. He just held her, rumbling deep in his chest in an attempt to sooth her.

He wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but finally her sobs quieted into sniffles and she pulled away just enough to wipe at her face roughly. She looked up at him, watery blue meeting his own, and he leaned down, nuzzling into her cheek and kissing at her tears. Kagome had never had anyone treat her with such tenderness, and for a moment she wasn't sure how to react. Eventually she just gave into the comfort offer, and wrapped her arms around Kouga's waist, holding onto him.

"You can talk to me, Kagome." Kouga rasped softly. Not once had Kagome embraced him like this, and it was doing things to him. His heart was racing, and his blood pumping, but now wasn't the time to think on these things.

"Everything has gone wrong." Kagome whispered, burying her face into his armor. He pushed her away only enough to reach up and unclasp his armor. It clattered to the ground, and he was left bare chested, but Kagome wouldn't have to worry about putting her face on hard and cold metal. Blushing slightly, she let Kouga pull her back into his chest, him holding her in his comforting embrace.

"Tell me." He soothed, gripping at her hair once again. And Kagome explained it all. From InuYasha making his choice, to her now being a weak human, and even losing her family. She felt broken and alone. Miroku and Sango were starting their lives together, and soon InuYasha and Kikyou will be starting their own second chance. Even Shippo was spending all of his time with InuYasha, training his powers.

"I can't do anything about your reiki, or your family, but, I can offer you a home Kagome." Kouga offered, looking up to the skies. This was the whole reason he was here. He came to see if Kagome would come back with him one last time. He had planed to let her go if she decided that she wanted to stay, but it might be okay to hope that she will take up his offer.

"You know how I feel about you Kagome. I've never kept that a secret. If you want, you will always have a home with me." Kouga stated, his heart pounded in his chest. He was sure the little woman could hear it, and he hoped she did. Maybe she would realize how truthful he was being. He would give anything to have her at his hope.

She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Kouga. There is no jewel shards for me to see. I have no power to even protect myself. I have nothing to offer you." She replied, and Kouga growled. He wouldn't tolerate her thinking so lowly of herself.

"I don't want anything from you Kagome. Power or not. I love you. And if you chose to live in my home, and stay by my side, I will be happy." Kouga assured, and Kagome's eyes watered again, before she buried her face into his neck, moving her arms from his waist to around his neck. She was grateful to him. She still wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from her. He said by his side, but there was many ways she could do that. However, that was something she would think on later.

"You really would let me stay with you?" She asked, just needing a bit more reassurance. Kouga pulled her tight to him again and gripped at her chin. His eyes met hers and didn't leave and she could see the sincerity and truth in his gaze. He would love to have her in his home. "Okay. I'll stay with you."

A fanged grin met her answer and she couldn't help but to chuckle at his expression. He was so happy it was contagious, and she admitted that maybe this would be better for her than she thought. With a happy sigh she backed away from him and watched as he bent down to pick up his armor. She turned away with a blush on her cheeks, not wanting to stare at his half naked body.

"I would like to say goodbye to my friends though, if that's okay." Kagome asked, looking back to Kouga as he clipped the last latch on his armor. He looked towards her slightly offended.

"As if id tell you no. Besides id like to see mutt face once last time." Kouga replied, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. She knew the wolf just wanted to see InuYasha to rub it in the hanyou's face that she is leaving with him. Kouga held up his hands in defeat with a smirk on his face. He knew that look.

With a hidden smirk of her own, Kagome turned and walked back towards the village. She would say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Kaeda, and Kirara, then move on with her life. She knew InuYasha, Shippo and Kikyou were in the opposite direction, but she honestly felt that they wouldn't care if she was gone. They probably wouldn't notice. Besides, it was time she let go of any attractions to the hanyou. He had Kikyou. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she looked up to Kouga. He looked down to her and smiled as she blushed at getting caught.

Maybe. Just maybe, she had someone else she could rely on.

… …

First time writing a Kouga and Kagome fanfiction. I've been rewatching InuYasha, and Kouga came in and I haven't been able to get this story out of my head. So I hope you all enjoy.

As I do with all of my other stories, this one will have a poll as well. First poll question. Who is your favorite InuYasha character? Mine is Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, her face and voice making it very clear that she didn't want her best friend and sister to leave. She knew exactly why Kagome was choosing to leave, and she felt like hunting down InuYasha and Shippo and making them realize just how cruel they were being. Kagome didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving.

She was the one who brought them together. She killed Naraku and insured that these lands were safe. She gave up her happiness and even her reiki to Kikyou, even if part of that wasn't her choice. Kagome did everything to benefit others, and never herself. And now, she was feeling so isolated and left out, that she felt she had no choice but to leave. Sango was fuming.

"No one wants you to leave, Kagome." Sango pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. Kagome just gave a sad smile and Miroku squeezed his wife's hand. They all knew that statement wasn't true. There was one who wanted her to leave, and because she wanted Kagome gone, that meant InuYasha wanted her gone.

Kikyou still felt threaten by Kagome's presence. It was clear to see that Kikyou was completely different. She wasn't that hateful person that she was once before. She had her heart, and felt love and joy, and all other emotions. Including fear and jealousy. She feared that Kagome would take InuYasha away from her, even if Kagome never would. The ex-miko didn't have it in her. It would go against everything that she was to tear two people apart. Especially since they had been torn apart before. This was their second chance, and Kagome wouldn't ruin that. That didn't mean Kikyou trusted Kagome though.

"Fuck her!" Sango yelled, making Kagome smirk at her outburst. It wasn't often that Sango cussed, and when she did there was usually hell to pay. When InuYasha returned home that night, he was most likely going to have to fight off an irate Sango.

"Its not her fault, Sango. How would you feel if any one of the women Miroku were with came around. You always got angry when he flirted with other women." Kagome reminded, and Sango narrowed her eyes before arguing her point.

"InuYasha isn't flirting with you!"

"But at one point he did have feelings for me. So much that he couldn't chose between her or me." Kagome countered, looking over to Kouga as he growled possessively then tried to hide it behind a cough. Now wasn't the time.

"Then they can leave." Sango pouted, and again, Miroku squeezed her hand. As a monk he knew that wasn't possible either. Kaeda was getting old in age, and Kagome was no longer considered a miko. That meant Kikyou would be the one the village would rather have. There was no way around this.

Kagome could chose to stay, but spend the rest of her life having to look at InuYasha and Kikyou. And sure, they knew that eventually it will no longer hurt, but there would always be some part of her that felt slighted by everything she lost to those two people. Or, she could chose to leave and try to find her happiness somewhere else.

Miroku honestly thought Kouga was exactly what Kagome needed. For so long, Everyone has wanted her as a means to gain something. InuYasha wanted her because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. He could have his lost love. Naraku wanted her because of her power and because he feared her. If he could have Kagome as his, he wouldn't have had to worry about Kagome killing him. That obviously didn't work in his favor. Originally Kouga had wanted Kagome for his ability to see the jewel shards, but even after losing that ability, and the fact that she no longer needed it, here he was, still wanting her by his side. Kouga could be what Kagome needed, because he could actually love her.

Making Sango see that would be difficult though.

"You can come and visit any time you want," Kouga offered, and Miroku nodded towards him, giving him a silent thanks. "And if Kagome ever wants to come and visit, then all she has to do it tell me, and ill bring her right back."

"Really?" Kagome asked, her eyes shining as she looked up to the wolf demon. He blushed at her look and nodded before turning away. He honestly didn't think there was anything he could deny the little woman. She didn't need to know that though. At least not yet.

"See." Kagome said, turning back to Sango. "We aren't saying goodbye forever. The next time I see you, I want your belly round with my niece or nephew."

Sango let out a watery laugh and nodded with a blush. Miroku simply looked happy to have an excuse to make children. Kagome held out her arms, and Sango fell into them, finally letting her friend go. She didn't like it, and InuYasha was still going to meet her fist, but she knew this was for the best. She wanted her sister happy, and that happiness just wasn't here.

"Kagome." Miroku greeting, hugging her once Sango stepped back. His hands stayed. appropriate, but mostly because he could feel both the eyes of his wife and the wolf. He wanted to be awake for InuYasha's return.

"We'll see each other again soon." Kagome waved as she stepped from her friends hut. When Kouga joined her, she felt tears fall, and he wiped them away, and leaned down, nuzzling her cheek. He hated seeing her tears.

"If you wish to visit in a week we can. We can make it a ritual. Come by once a week for the rest of their lives." Kouga offered, and she smiled up at him. She would miss her friends, and she knew that visits would happen regularly. But right now she didn't think she could see InuYasha and Kikyou that often.

"We'll see how it goes. I want to say goodbye to Kaeda, then we can leave." She replied, and he nodded, holding a hand out and letting Kagome lead the way. Soon enough, he would have her back in his home, and then he would have her completely. He could give her what she wanted now and make this separation easier.

…HHH…

"Kouga." Kagome asked, making the wolf demon look down at her. They had been silent for most of the trip. Conversation did happen, but only when Kagome started it. He knew she was grieving the move, and he didn't want to push her. She needed time to settle.

"Yea?" He asked, looking back up when he realized that she wasn't looking towards him. He could smell her nervousness, and his curiosity rose.

"Do you think…" She paused, swallowing and he stopped, making her look up at him. She sighed, before finally spilling her thoughts. "Do you think your wolves will like me?"

"Don't you remember? They love you Kagome." He reminded with no hesitance, Kagome nodded before looking away again, her face pensive as another thought popped into her head.

"But.. It has been a long time. And I have always been so mean to you." She whispered, guilt forming on her face as she realized just how many times she had turned down his advances and how rude she was when she did it. And yet, here he was opening up his home to her. A weak human that didn't have anywhere to fit in.

Kouga looked away for a moment and she swore she could see hurt cross his face. He was thinking of all the times she did turn him down, and he wouldn't lie. Every time did stab his heart. He loved her, but she had always chosen InuYasha. It made him feel inferior to the mutt, and he hated that. But he wouldn't give up. He had gotten the woman to agree to move into his home, and next we would get her to agree to mate him. He wanted her completely, and he would give everything he had to get this little woman to love him, just like he loved her. It would take time, and patience, but he was confident he could do it. He would give her everything she asked for, take care of her emotionally, physically, and mentally. She would want for nothing. It was his vow.

"That doesn't matter." He started, looking towards the woman once again. "You know how I feel for you, and I won't ever hide that. More than that though, my wolves know how I feel for you. Even if they didn't love you for who you are, that would be enough. But I promise you Kagome, they have no problem with you."

"Why?" She asked, still not quiet believing what he was saying. She just couldn't see it.

"Scent. We can smell your heart Kagome. We can scent your kindness and love for all creatures, but we can also smell your spirit. You love all that you cross paths with, but you will protect those closest to you no matter what. You have all of the traits of the alpha female. Strong, loyal, fierce, and kind." Kouga assured and Kagome eyed him, surprised to realize that he was speaking nothing but the truth. Not once had anybody ever described her in that way, and she blushed, unsure of what else to do. She had always been a shard detector, or a copy, and now she was getting told that she was liked for her personality. And she knew that Kouga was included in that, because if his wolves like her for that reason, Kouga did as well.

"Ok." She whispered in acceptance, her smile small but true. Kouga smiled and she looked back down before looking towards the way they were once traveling. "How much farther?"

…HHH…

It wasn't very much farther at all to Kouga's pack. Another hour of traveling and eventually Kagome was able to start seeing things she recognized. It had been a long time since she had been here and she was surprised she remembered it, but now that she returned it was as vivid in her head as the original day she was here.

Once Kagome announced to Kouga's wolves that she was here to stay, that howled out in celebration in bombarded her. They licked at her and wagged their tails like house pets, and she couldn't help but to laugh while covered in a heap of ferocious wolves. After that, they followed her where ever she went.

Kouga took her on a proper tour of his lands, his wolves following behind. Kagome was surprised to learn just how much and he owned, and it ended up being an all day affair. She didn't mind though. Even though he had land beyond land, every bit of it was beautiful. She had picked a few favorites spots that she would return to when she felt the need to be alone.

By time they had returned back to the main cave, the sun had set, and she realized that the humanoid wolves that had stayed behind had decided to throw her a welcoming party. Ginta and Hakkaku were the masterminds behind it, and even though Kagome was tired enough to fall asleep standing up, there was on way she could say no.

And that brought her to now. After an hour of proper introductions, eating more than she had the entire Naraku hunt combined, and getting to know a female wolf more than the others, she found herself sitting on the cliff. Her knees were bent and pressed to her chest. One arm wrapped around them while the other lazily continued to pet at the female wolf laying beside her.

"I figured Hazel would take a liking to you." Kouga said, announcing his presence as he sat beside Kagome, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Yea. She has been following me. She is a good girl." Kagome replied, smiling slightly as she scratched the girl behind her ear.

"She knows you will care for her, and be kind to her. And in the vulnerable position she is in, that is important." Kouga explained, chuckling at Kagome's confused expression. "She is pupped. Newly. I'd say about four days."

"Oh!" Kagome looked down at the wolf again, watching as Hazel lifted her head and licked at Kagome's hand. "Ok then. I promise to protect you and your babies to the best of my ability."

For a split second Kagome thought about her lack of reiki, but she pushed it away, The wolves would be able to smell she was now human, and still they wanted her to be apart of their pack. If they didn't care about her no longer being a priestess, then so be it.

"Kagome. Sometime soon i'm going to ask you a question. I don't want an answer now, but I want you to promise me you will think about it." When Kagome nodded, her face that of surprise and curiosity, he took a deep breath of courage and blurted out quickly, "I'm going to ask you to be my mate. There is no pressure, you can say no, but all I ask is that you don't answer now and take some time to think about it."

Kagome was stunned into silence. Yes, Kagome had always called her his woman, but not once had she truly realized just how serious he was. She was honestly glad that he was giving her some time, because she wasn't sure she would have been able to give him an answer anyway. So with a nod she agreed, making Kouga take a deep breath of relief. "I promise to think about it."

…HHH…

That's it for Chapter 2. Next chapter we will get Kagome's answer. I honestly didn't expect to get as many reviews and interest in this story that I have, and I am hoping that I can get many more. I took away Kagome'e reiki because for the entire duration of her edo stay, she had been wanted for something that comes back to her reiki. Not once was she wanted for just her. Even at first, InuYasha only saw Kikyou. Now, she can realize that Kouga and his pack want her for her.

It has been awhile since I updated, and that is for multiple reasons. My daughter has entered the stage of where I cannot put her down. That makes it kind of hard to type. I have also been sick and I am finally on the butt end of that. Then family keeps deciding to pop up even though I would rather be alone. I am hoping starting next week I can get back into it. My email account also deleted all of my emails that contained your reviews and poll question answers. So I wont be able to give your answers to the last question. Next week if I am able to get more chapters written I will start up with the poll again. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you all can still enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?" InuYasha screamed, causing the monk to flinch from the sheer volume. The hanyou was seething and beyond angry that his friend was gone. He hadn't seen her lately and finally approached Sango, just to learn that Kagome left without even saying Goodbye.

"She couldn't stay, InuYasha." Sango replied calmly, stirring the rabbit soup in her pot to insure it wouldn't burn. They knew this day was coming, but that hadn't thought it would take so long. It was just another reason for Sango and Miroku to be upset with their half demon friend. They are especially happy that Kagome would not learn of this transgression. It would hurt her heart even farther.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? All her damn friends are here. The bitch should have come said something to me instead of running off." InuYasha argued and Sango cut her eyes towards him, once again hating the way he spoke to and about Kagome. She never did understand how he could talk like that about someone he cared for.

"Yes, her friends are here, but that doesn't mean she felt she belonged. The only ones who talked to her were Miroku and myself. It took days before you even noticed she was gone." Sango reminded, and Inuyasha took a step back. Had she really been gone that long?

"Her words, InuYasha, was that she couldn't stay and be a constant reminder of the tragic past you and Kikyou share. She also felt that you would not miss her either way. You have Kikyou and had not spoken to Kagome for some time before she left. Shippo is also to blame, for he followed you, also forgetting Kagome's existence." Miroku interrupted, and Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. Shippo, who had been silent this who time also felt guilty. He had been with Inuyasha, because the hanyou was teaching the kit more about his magic. They had both been so absorbed in their wants that they forgot about the person who brought them together in the first place.

"Where did she go?" InuYasha asked, his voice subdued and soft.

"We will not tell you." Sango replied and instantly InuYasha was angry again. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt from attacking his friends hut. He really felt like lashing out and his friends needed their home. Miroku and sango simply glared at him, very much disappointed in him and Shippo.

"Because she needs time to settle before you go barging in on her." Miroku replied while Sango nodded, agreeing with her husband. This of course did not set well with the irate, foul mouthed hanyou.

"That's bullshit. She doesn't need time to settle because she coming right back home!" He yelled, stomping his foot as his hands fisted at his side. He refused to give up this argument. He would get Kagome back. She had promised never to leave him.

"Look at your mate, InuYasha. She does not want Kagome back." Sango stated bluntly and Inuyasha spun around to face Kikyou. She was sitting in a corner her head looking down guiltily. She looked up and met the eyes of Inuyasha and he could see everything. She felt bad that Kagome had to leave her friends behind, but she was relieved she was gone.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, surprised at the woman he loved. He thought she didn't have a problem with Kagome anymore. She had no reason to.

"When I looked at her, I saw competition." Kikyou admitted. "For So long, She was the other woman."

"I chose you, Kikyou. She is my friend, but nothing more. She didn't even try to break us up once I made my choice." Inuyasha argued softly and Kikyou just looked down. InuYasha hadn't even really had to tell Kagome. She just knew. Kikyou knew this, which is why she felt bad. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome would steal InuYasha away.

Turning back around to face Miroku and Sango Inuyasha decided to have a long talk with his mate later on. But for now there was something else he needed to do.

"Tell me where she is. Well go get her and bring her back. Kikyou has nothing to worry about and we can get Kagome to tell her that." He ordered and promptly growled when Sango shook her head.

"Kagome is no longer yours to order around, Inuyasha. She left of her own free will. Now all you need to do is focus on your mate." The slayer explained and InuYasha shook his head, still not wanting to accept that Kagome was gone.

"How do I know shes safe? How do you know shes not dead right now because you let her run off alone." He snapped. He didn't even notice as Kikyou stood and silently made her way out of the hut. She didn't want to hear anymore about Kagome. Even with the younger miko gone, she was all Kikyou would hear about.

"We never said she was alone. She is just fine and with friends." Miroku soothed and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome had a lot of friends in this era so he still had no idea where she was. And that didn't sit well with him.

"Let It go, my friend." Miroku said, standing up and squeezing InuYasha's shoulder. "In time we shall pay her a visit. But for now she must settle in her new home."

"I don't like it." Inuyasha mumbled and Sango rolled her eyes. The day Kagome left, she was tempted to kill the hanyou but only stopped because Miroku made her. And now Inuyasha stood hell bent on finding Kagome when he didn't even notice she had left until almost a week later. If he wasn't careful, she would hurt him.

"Fine. She has another week and then we are heading out to see her." He demanded and then turned on his feet and stalked out of the hut. He had a mate to find and he also planned to think up a good apology for his best friend. He never meant to forget her so easily. He had been happy that Kikyou was back and his, and then training with Shippo and all his time was gone. He should have made some more for Kagome, and for that mistake he would pay dearly. He refused to lose his friend.

"I really am sorry." Shippo whispered, looking at his little feet. Kagome was his friend and he hurt her. She didn't deserve that.

"Remember to tell her that when we go for a visit." Sango replied her voice soft but firm. "Making time for our friends are important. It's something we all need to remember."

The little kit nodded and jumped to his feet before slowly making his way out of the hut and following Inuyasha. His shoulders were slumped in guilt and sadness and Miroku sighed felling sorry for the child.

"He is mad now, however I dread the day we tell him exactly who she went with." Miroku commented and Sango scoffed.

"He will explode. Literally." She laughed, smiling up to her husband.

"At least we will be seeing Kagome very soon. Within two to three weeks." He stated, turning to his wife as she stirred their dinner. It was beginning to smell delicious.

"Good. I have some news I want to tell her and I cant wait. She'll be just as excited as I am." Sango smirked, knowing exactly how these next few moments were going to work out.

"News?" Miroku asked, looking at her confused.

The next words that slipped out of her mouth had Miroku hitting the ground out cold while Sango threw her head back in laughter. He was a pervert most of the time, but he was also wise and funny, and that was why she loved her monk.

…HHH…

Rumors.

That's all they were. There was no way Kouga brought in a human woman as a mate. He wouldn't doom the east that way. He was loyal and smart and a perfect leader, and these rumors absolutely argued against that point.

Slowly and softly the person continued to sneak closer and closer to Kouga's cave. They were going to find out for sure if this rumor was true. They knew it wasn't possible, but it was their job to be sure. However sneaking into territory covered by wolves was tricky and it was taking some time. They were having to stay downwind while jumping from tree to tree. Silence and timing was a must. It would not do well for them to get caught.

Rumors.

It was only rumors. It was all that was going through their head. They had themselves convinced that Kouga would never allow a human into his pack. Humans were fine from a distance. They had no real problem with them, but that didn't mean they belong amongst demons. Especially a demon pack or tribe. There were rules and instincts, and they must be followed. Quite a few of those wouldn't be understood by a human.

And this is why they were jumping tree to tree to be sure these rumors weren't true. It just couldn't be. Kouga wouldn't jeopardize his pack or the east this way. He was smarter than that. They refused to believe other wise.

Finally they jumped to a tree that was far enough away not to be detected, but close enough to see into the cave. And what they saw shocked them. At first they thought their eyes were seeing things. That couldn't be a human woman sitting on the cliff face in front of the cave opening, petting a pregnant wolfs belly. That couldn't be Kouga sitting beside her, talking to her and smiling as he kissed her on the cheek.

It was all wrong.

This scene was wrong. Their eyes were wrong. Kouga was wrong. All of it. But the scent. The smell of the human carried on the wind, forcing the being to realize those rumors were true. A sudden rage filled their soul, their eyes bleeding that fury. How dare he. That damn wolf would dare to invite a human to his home. His pack, and even his affection.

This would not stand. This would be war. The being took one last lingering look and turned from the scene, jumping through the trees once more and fleeing out of the east. They had planning to do. Because in that moment they made a promise to themselves. A promise to teach Kouga a lesson on his mistakes and just why he should not have humans in his pack.

As the being ran darkness filled their heart as that promise filled their soul. The human would die by their hands, and Kouga would never make this mistake again. They promised it to themselves and any who would listen.

…HHH…

"How has living here been?" Kouga asked, sitting next to Kagome as they stared out towards the sunset. Hazel was on the other side of the woman, while Kagome petted her. Kagome brought her legs up from dangling over the edge and pulled them to her chest as she gazed at the beauty before her. She could honestly admit she never felt this at peace before.

"I love it here Kouga. Its so beautiful. I love this spot and several others." She admitted to him, turning her head just enough to smile at him. He smiled back, glad that she was able to make this her home.

"Good. We need to have a talk, Kagome." He started and she tensed immediately. Conversations that started like that were never good. She relaxed her legs, letting them dangle again and gave Kouga her full attention.

Kouga sighed as he thought about what he was going to say. He hoped that it would be enough to get what he wanted, but only time would tell. With a deep breath, he spoke. "I know you don't love me Kagome. I know your heart still belongs to InuYasha."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Kouga shook his head, stopping her. He needed to say this. "It would mean the world to me if one day I could have your heart instead, but I am willing to settle with just having you. Kagome, I want you to be my mate. I know I'm not him, and maybe you can think of me as him." He grumbled that last part hating the idea, but continued on. He would do anything for her. "But I can promise you I will treat you with respect, kindness, and most importantly love. I will cherish you, Kagome. If you will only give me the chance."

He swallowed then and lifted his blue eyes towards her own. "I am asking you here and now, will you become my mate?"

Kagome was silent, tears filling her eyes at his declaration. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and she couldn't help but to soak it all up. She smiled to him and finally spoke through a tight voice. "I accept Kouga." She had already came to the decision, simply because she was stuck in an era where marriage was common. If she didn't marry, she wouldn't amount to anything. But hearing what he said made her happy about her choice. "and I promise you, that when we mate and throughout our future together, I will never think of you as InuYasha. You will always be Kouga to me."

Kouga's smile was large by time she finished and he couldn't help but to lean over and kiss her cheek. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the woman he has wanted for sometime and soon it would be official.

"I will have Ginta and Hakkaku set up the mating ceremony then. Will tomorrow night work for you?" he asked eager to have her as his mate. He didn't want anything to ruin what he was about to get. Kagome nodded while she blushed deeply. She had one day to mentally prepare herself and she could only hope it would work.

Kouga's head snapped out towards the forest below him, his eyes narrowed as he looked out. He could have sworn he heard something growling, but the wind was blowing, making it hard to tell. He stood, holding his hand out to Kagome determined to get her inside and away from possible trouble. He refused to let anything ruin his future with his soon to be mate.

…HHH…

Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. I hope you all enjoy.

Poll question. How many animals do you have? I have nine snakes, five cats, four tarantulas, and a whip scorpion(which is actually a spider). I have a husband too, if that counts.


End file.
